Estúpida sudadera
by Telinay Inuzuka
Summary: Lucy sabía que algún día tendría que agradecerle a Igneel el haberle regalado esa sudadera verde a su hijo. En cuanto a Natsu, bueno, él tendría que agradecerle a Lucy por no devolverle esa prenda verde que odiaba, y por supuesto, darle una paliza a Gray por resultar ser cierto que había utilizado su amada sudadera para limpiar el carro de Silver. AU.


¡Hola, gente!

Bueno hoy les traigo este one-shot NaLu. La verdad es que la idea surgió un día que vi a un chico caminando y la sudadera que traía puesta estaba genial, entonces pensé que tal vez podría poner a trabajar a mis neuronas para lograr algo con esa idea y este fue el resultado. Ya tiene tiempo que lo terminé, de hecho, pero pues apenas esta madrugada me decidí a publicarlo. Es como un regalo para mí antes de entrar a clases... es tan duro T-T

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Hiro Mashima es dueño de todo esto y le doy las gracias por crearlo.

Agradecimientos especiales: a ese chico desconocido con esa sudadera genial. Gracias a él esta idea llegó a mi loca cabecita :B. Jamás te olvidaré, chico de la sudadera verde.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Los pasillos de la academia Fairy estaban tranquilos, como solían estarlo cuando todos los estudiantes estaban en clase. Aunque, claro, el timbre había sonado y ahora todos aquellos que causaban alboroto eran libres, en todo el sentido de la palabra, al menos para ellos así era.

—Oye, estúpido, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de lo que hiciste?

El chico de cabellos negros se giró desinteresadamente, sabía perfectamente quien le reclamaba, aunque no sabía exactamente el por qué.

Sin embargo…

— ¡Imbécil, me revientas los oídos!

—Tú, Gray, manchaste mi preciada sudadera de vino, idiota

Gray se rascó la nuca con una expresión pensativa, intentaba recordar lo que según su mejor amigo de raro cabello rosa, le había dicho que hizo.

—No tengo idea de que me hablas—respondió simple.

— ¡Claro que no tienes idea, estabas lleno de alcohol por todos lados! Deberías aprender a beber

—Mira quien lo dice, el tipo que se queda dormido en el sofá después de beber su segunda cerveza

—Desperté después—se excusó.

—Sí, despertaste, ¡después de una hora, Natsu!

Natsu se abalanzó hacia su amigo y lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa.

—Pasarás a la tintorería por ella, Gray, y tú pagarás

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que haré eso?—Gray se soltó fácilmente del agarre y se sacudió la camisa con el único propósito de hacer enfadar más aun a Natsu. —saca de tu propio bolsillo, idiota

—Si no lo haces, sólo le mostraré a Juvia accidentalmente unas fotos de cuando éramos niños, seguro cuidará de ellas

Gray se estremeció de sólo pensar en eso y rápido tomó la nota que parecía ser de la tintorería y la cual Natsu apenas estaba sacando del bolsillo de la sudadera verde que vestía.

—Pagarás por esto—masculló con molestia.

—Más bien, él que pagará serás tú

Natsu celebró su triunfo y después regresó por donde había llegado.

Con sus manos estiraba la sudadera por la parte de la cintura, y de las mangas. No le agradaba en absoluto vestirla. Había sido un regalo de su padre, pero odiaba utilizarla, no combinaba con nada que él tuviera, y sería un fastidio comprar algo para usarla.

—Gray, bastardo…

Un cuerpo pequeño de repente obstruyó su paso, logrando chocar con su pecho.

—Lo siento, Natsu

Él observó a la chica rubia con interés, ya la había visto antes en la escuela.

Unos impresionantes ojos cafés se encontraron con los verdes suyos, y de la nada su corazón empezó a latir rápido.

—Luigi—susurró. —es tu nombre, ¿cierto?

— ¡Claro que no!—la chica lo empujó levemente.- ¡es Lucy, idiota!

—Lo siento, error mío

Lucy retomó su camino sin darle más importancia a aquel tropiezo, pero volteó a ver al chico una vez más, juraba que le había notado algo diferente. Se encogió de hombros, a fin de cuentas, de seguro era algo sin importancia.

—Lu-chan

Lucy vio a su mejor amiga caminar a ella.

Sus cabellos azules lucían diferentes, normalmente los amarraba en una coleta y dejaba caer mechones a los costados para enmarcar su rostro junto con su fleco, pero esta vez estaba suelto, y tenía más volumen del acostumbrado, además de que sujetaba su fleco con un listón, dejando al descubierto su frente, pero conservando los mechones a los lados de su cara.

—Levy-chan, te ves bien

Levy se sonrojó.

—Gracias, quise cambiar un poco mi estilo. Más salvaje

— ¿Salvaje?

—Sí, así tal vez Gajeel me vea

Lucy sonrió enternecida.

—Te ves bien, Levy-chan, pero recuerda que siempre estarás mejor siendo siempre tú

—Lu-chan…

—Oigan, chicas, salgamos hoy

Una chica de su misma edad se acercó a ellas, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de sus amigas. Su cabello castaño cubrió la cabeza de Levy un poco puesto que ella era la más pequeña de las tres.

— ¡Cana!—se quejó Levy.

—No es para tanto—cana las soltó y se recargó en la pared del pasillo. —y bien, ¿Qué dicen, McGarden, Heartfilia?

—No creo poder, tengo que hacer algunas cosas del comité estudiantil. —Se excusó Lucy.

— ¿Y tú, Levy?

—No lo sé, tal vez ayude a Lu-chan

—Redfox irá—a Levy se le iluminaron los ojos, y volteo a ver a Lucy. —sabes que terminarás cediendo, rubia

Lucy suspiró resignada.

—De acuerdo, pero nos iremos temprano de la fiesta

— ¡Sí, lo que digas!—gritaron ambas chicas.

.

.

.

Lucy masculló unas cuantas groserías para sus amigas, quienes se habían desaparecido apenas pisaron el lugar. Cana a competir con Bacchus por ver quien bebía más, y Levy se había ido con Juvia, ya que esta última le prometió ayudarla a acercarse un poco a Gajeel, algo sobre solidaridad entre mujeres fue lo que la había escuchado decir.

— ¡Luigi!

Lucy frunció el ceño.

—Natsu, ya te dije que es Lucy—respondió tratando de mantener la calma.

El chico le sonrió en disculpa, y de nuevo, ahí estaba la sensación extraña de Lucy. Algo seguía viendo diferente en aquel joven frente a ella. Odió sentirse así, no es como si le pusiera mucha atención a Natsu Dragneel, como para saber cuándo algo no estaba en su lugar.

— ¿Viniste sola, Luigi?

—Es Lucy—corrigió.

— ¿Viniste sola, Lucy?

—Se podía decir que sí, mis amigas se perdieron por ahí

—Oh, ya veo

La Heartfilia comenzó a sentir incómodo aquel silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

Le dio un pequeño vistazo a Natsu, él estaba estirando la sudadera verde que usaba, con una expresión de molestia.

— ¿Sucede algo?—cuestionó con curiosidad.

—En realidad no, es sólo que odio esto—bufó.

La chica le miró de nuevo, parecía ser una linda sudadera la que traía. Puso más atención y se dio cuenta de que él lucía bien con aquella prenda. Le quedaba un poco ajustada de los brazos y el torso, además de que combinaba con los ojos del muchacho.

—Luigi, me tengo que ir, no te separes tanto del lugar sola

— ¡Es Lucy!—le gritó cuando Natsu ya estaba entrando a la casa.

—Cana y Levy, van a pagármelas—y con paso firme entró también, no se iría de aquella fiesta sola. No, señor.

.

.

.

Los días habían transcurrido, y en ese lapso de tiempo no había cruzado palabra con Natsu de nuevo, aunque no le sorprendía, no eran amigos ni nada por el estilo, y estaban en diferentes clases.

A pesar de eso, Lucy no podía dejar de ponerle atención a Natsu. Cada vez su mirada lo buscaba más y más, aun con esa extraña sensación de que había algo que no encajaba con el chico. Seguía vistiendo el uniforme y una sudadera diferente como siempre lo había hecho.

—Espera—Lucy se susurró a sí misma y abrió los ojos sorprendida.- ¿siempre?, ¿Qué me está pasando?

—Señorita Heartfilia, ¿desea compartir algo con la clase?

Lucy observó a su profesor Capricornio y negó con la cabeza, avergonzada.

Se quedó pensando mucho en aquello. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a poner atención en Natsu que ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta?. Ella sabía su nombre, aunque bueno, la mayoría de estudiantes lo sabían. Respiró profundo, no debía preocuparse mucho, ¿cierto? Saber el nombre de alguien no era la gran cosa.

Semanas pasaron y Lucy seguía viendo con la misma insistencia a Natsu, aun sin descubrir aquello que tanto le causaba esa sensación incomoda.

—Natsu Dragneel…

.

.

.

— ¡Gray, Idiota!, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ha pasado?

—Cinco minutos desde la última clase que te vi, flamita

— ¡No hablo de eso!, semanas han pasado y aun no tengo mi preciada sudadera en mi poder

—Ah, eso, creo que ayer la utilicé para limpiar el auto de Silver—Gray sonrió con diversión.

Natsu tomó a Gray por el cuello y este hizo lo mismo. Sus frentes quedaron pegadas y sus expresiones daban miedo a los estudiantes de alrededor.

—Te advertí que pasaría si no me entregabas esa sudadera

—Te dije que me las pagarías, imbécil

— ¡Gray-sama, Juvia lo apoya!

—Ah—Natsu lo soltó, y en su rostro apareció "esa" sonrisa. —Juvia, tengo un regalo para ti

Gray quedó helado.

—Natsu-san… ¿un regalo para Juvia?

—Sí, para ti—Natsu extendió un álbum de fotografías y la chica de largo cabello azul lo recibió con curiosidad. —unas fotos, ya sabes, para tu colección de este bastar…

El mejor amigo de Natsu le cubrió la boca con su mano.

—Vale, tú ganas, Flamita. Hoy mismo te regresaré tu estúpida sudadera

Juvia ignoró esa escena y abrió el álbum de fotos.

Lo primero que se encontró fue un niño de siete años sin camisa ni pantalones, sonrojado y haciendo pucheros.

— ¡Gray-sama, era tan lindo incluso de niño!

—Oye, Juvia, devuélveme eso—pidió avergonzado al sentir la mirada de muchas personas sobre el álbum.

— ¡De ninguna manera, Juvia lo atesorará por siempre!

La chica corrió con el Fullbuster tras ella.

Natsu se rascó la nuca con diversión. En realidad le daba igual que su amigo recuperará el álbum o no. Lo importante era que llegaría a casa de su amigo y robaría lo que le pertenecía, después de todo ya estaba seguro que su sudadera se encontraba ahí.

Natsu se giró rápidamente. Otra vez se sentía observado. No se trataba de una mirada que le incomodara, pero le intrigaba saber de quien se trataba.

.

.

.

Las clases habían por fin hecho una pausa y ahora podían aquellas chicas tomarse un descanso de tan ajetreado día.

—Deberían darnos un premio por aguantar semejante tortura diaria

—Creo que estás exagerando un poco, Cana, ¿no crees Lu-chan?

Ambas jóvenes voltearon hacia la tercera del grupo, quien al parecer estaba más entretenida viendo a un grupo de chicos al otro extremo de la cafetería

— ¡Lu-chan!—llamó Levy por cuarta vez.

— ¡Heartfilia!—le gritó Cana esta vez, haciendo que toda la cafetería volteara a ver a la joven rubia de ojos chocolate. Lucy se giró hacia sus amigas, avergonzada, por aquella repentina atención de muchos pares de ojos hacia ella.

—Sabes que no me gustan que me llamen por mi apellido—le recordó a Cana, quien ignoró su intensa mirada y se cruzó de brazos, mientras que Levy negaba con la cabeza— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Levy te había llamado varias veces antes y no atendiste. No me culpes por tu falta de atención

—Lo siento—suspiró. —estaba pensando

— ¿En qué?—cuestionó Levy con un brillo de curiosidad en su mirada.

— ¿No es obvio?—ambas chicas pusieron atención a la castaña. —Lucy no ha dejado de ponerle atención a Natsu estos últimos días.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!—se apresuró a decir la Heartfilia. —yo sólo me distraigo un poco, tal vez necesito dormir más o…

—Mejor me voy, colmarás mi paciencia si sigues así, rubia—Cana les sonrió. —me pasaré un buen rato con un amigo

—No debería beber tanto con Bacchus—mencionó Lucy mientras veía a su amiga alejarse.

—Ya se lo hemos dicho muchas veces—recordó Levy. —pero dime, ¿Por qué miras tanto a Natsu?

Lucy se sonrojó ligeramente y pensó en negar lo obvio, pero no funcionaria. Además se trataba de contarle a Levy McGarden, su mejor amiga y la persona más discreta que pudo haber conocido en su, hasta ahora, corta vida.

Pero si era sincera consigo misma, ni siquiera ella sabía exactamente el por qué últimamente Natsu Dragneel, aquel chico alborotador con el que apenas cruzaba palabra, le había llamado la atención, y por lo tanto le era casi imposible no mirarlo.

—Lu-chan—llamó Levy resignada, al darse cuenta que la había perdido de nuevo.

Lucy miró a Natsu otra vez, con sus ojos entrecerrados. Quería encontrar y entender la razón de que ese chico de cabello extrañamente rosa y personalidad explosiva había logrado atraparla así, de esa manera tan inexplicable.

Porque, bueno, eran completamente diferentes. Hasta que cayó en cuenta en algo, algo que ya había descubierto, pero que hasta ese momento obtenía sentido.

—Creo, Levy-chan—empezó a decir, acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa. —que es por su sudadera

— ¿Qué?—La McGarden obviamente esa no se la esperaba. — ¿su sudadera?

—Sí, ¡eso es, siempre lo ha sido!—admitió feliz.

El timbre sonó y ambas chicas se pusieron en camino a su salón. Levy miro a Natsu de pies a cabeza rápidamente.

Cierto que llevaba con él una sudadera diferente a la que siempre solía usar, hasta ella lo había notado semanas atrás. Esta era de un tono verde parecido al color de sus ojos, mientras que la que siempre utilizaba era negra con toques amarillos en los brazos y la parte en donde el cierre solía estar. Sin embargo, simplemente no entendía cómo es que aquella prenda había logrado llamar la atención de su amiga, pero se rindió en buscarle otra explicación.

Conociendo a Lucy, probablemente sólo buscaba un pretexto para no admitir que se sentía atraída por Dragneel.

.

.

.

Lucy le dio un vistazo a su celular por tercera vez. Se hacía tarde y el autobús aun no pasaba, comenzaba a helar ya, y ella no llevaba consigo ningún suéter, ni siquiera el saco escolar había cargado ese día.

Tecleó un par de veces en su teléfono, y llegó a la agenda. Tendría que recurrir a llamar al chofer de su familia para que fuera por ella, aunque odiara llamar la atención, pero incluso estaba oscureciendo.

Esperanzada, levanto la cara al frente, al escuchar el ruido de un camión, pero su ánimo llegó hasta los suelos al ver que no era el suyo.

Ya iba a presionar la tecla de llamar cuando sintió algo cálido caer suavemente sobres sus hombros, levantó la vista para ver de quien se trataba, y se encontró con unos ojos verdes jade y un peculiar color de cabello.

—Natsu…

—Parece que tienes frío, Lucy. Yo me voy en este autobús, así que puedes conservarla

El chico le sonrió, y después Lucy lo vio desaparecer por la puerta del autobús para luego verlo partir. La Heartfilia sonrió también y se puso adecuadamente la sudadera.

Desprendía un olor exquisito.

—Estúpida sudadera—susurró mientras se ponía el gorro de esta.

Y así, Lucy había descubierto que la razón por la que miraba a Natsu tan insistente era aquella sudadera verde. Sin embargo, ella jamás tomó en cuenta el hecho de haberse quedado con aquella prenda y aun así, los días siguientes seguir mirando a Natsu Dragneel como si no hubiera fin.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Hola de nuevo!<p>

Espero que les haya gustado. En lo personal, a mí me encantó *w* espero que este one-shot merezca que me dejen sus valiosas opiniones.

Por cierto, no sé si soy la única que al terminar de leer la historia, pensó que pude haber hecho esto con una bufanda D: bueno, no hubiese sido lo mismo de todos modos.

Cuídense mucho, personas. Suerte mañana a los que entren a clases, y a todos los demás que aun les falta, bueno ustedes ya tienen suerte T-T.


End file.
